


a misunderstanding

by elicition



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Post Game, im gonna go ahead and say this is literally right after the post game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elicition/pseuds/elicition
Summary: a rumor, a misunderstanding―couldn't it become something more?
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	a misunderstanding

It all begins with a rumor.

It’s a rumor that Bede doesn’t give the time of day. After all, he’s aware of the truth, being one of the two individuals that the rumor circulated around.

Really, it was no one else’s fault but _her’s_.

Ever since the crowning of her champion status, Gloria frequents the city of Ballonlea, often stopping by for a bit of shopping, sightseeing and eventually tea and dinner. And that’s how the rumors developed―the speculated budding romance between the snarky gym leader and the cheery champion. Luckily, reporters and journalists have yet to approach Bede on the scalding details of the issue, but it doesn't stop them from writing and spreading numerous articles of speculation.

_(He recalls a comment from a front cover of a popular magazine, how the development of their relationship as rivals served as a foundation to a healthy, thriving relationship―)_

Instead, he fixates his attention to the persistent training regime that plagues Ballonlea’s gym. As the newly appointed gym leader, he prides himself on splendidly fulfilling the role with haste. With practice, comes perfection, and he wants to ensure that his gym is prepped and primed for the upcoming waves of gym challenges. Yet, as all acts come to an end, so does the inevitable 5:00 pm alarm, in turn, relieves Bede and his staff from their daily duties in defending the gym. Stepping into his changing room, his Rotom phone rings with a new message. A silver brow furrows as he flicks open his messenger system. ****

> ` ** Gloria [5:00pm]:  ** Heey!! I came by to visit again :) `
> 
> ` ** Gloria [5:00pm]: ** Having tea with Opal!!  `
> 
> ``

His fingers work nimbly to respond to the peppy message while he tugs off the sweat-coated gym uniform with his free hand. 

> ` ** Bede [5:01pm]:  ** Again? Don't you have better things to do than harass us?  `
> 
> ` **Bede [5:01pm]**: ... I'll be out soon. ` `` ``
> 
> ` ** Gloria [5:02pm]:  ** Hehehe―clearly not!  `
> 
> ` ** Gloria [5:02pm]:  ** See you soon :D `

A faint smile graced his lips as he snorts at the response. There's a flutter to his heart that he ignores and attempts to calm by running his fingers through his silver curls.

"Really... she just does whatever she wants, doesn't she?"

He tidies his belongings, and unbeknownst to him, leaves the gym with a smile on his face and Gloria in his mind.

* * *

He's only a few footsteps away from his newly acquired residence, graciously donated by Opal. Ever since he moved in, it was routine for Opal and Gloria to often have tea together... in his home. Eventually, teatime quickly became dinners, and Bede would come back from a long day of training to see the two eagerly waiting for him. It was a warm, fluttering sensation that blossomed from his hear; it was a feeling he couldn't quite put into words. 

Yet, these dinners were the cause of these pesky rumors he hears so much about, and he wonders if Gloria is even aware of the rumors. 

_She’s as dense as a Boldore_ , he thinks as he pushes the door to his residence, _but surely she'd have an inkling..._

“Bede!”

And there she was, in all her glory. Donned in her frumpy cardigan and typical pink shirt dress, Gloria excitedly greets the fairy-type gym leader with an enthusiastic wave and a wide, toothy grin.

"Wha―?!"

He isn't even given a chance to form coherent words before Gloria haphazardly runs towards him and elopes him in a tightly knit hug. At the small dinner table sat Opal, who silently sipped her chamomile tea as her cerulean eyes veered towards Bede. He can feel the sly smirk on his mentor's lips, obscured her teacup.

"My, my... you two are quite... _pink_ today." There's a mischevious glint in her eyes and an emphasis on her favorite term and in turn, Bede's cheeks flare the same color. 

"H―hey...!" Words are suddenly difficult to manage, and he finds his composure crumbling under Gloria's touch. Sweaty, yet firm palms are placed on her respective shoulders to thwart the sudden, unwelcomed smother. He manages to breathe out a shaky, "Y―you can't just do that." 

His response is met with laughter bubbling from her lips, "Oh come on! It's been a week since I've seen you." Gloria takes a step back and grins, "Come on, don't you have something more to say to your favorite Champion?"

"You mean the _only_ Champion?" He rolls his eyes, "Shouldn't you have Champion duties to do, instead of loitering in Ballonlea?"

"Boooo." She pouts, "It's too boring, there's only paperwork to do right now since the Championship season is over!"

" _Oh no,_ not the terrifying Pokemon, _Paperwork_. Now, that's a battle you'll never win."

"How dare you. There's not a single battle I can't win― _listen,_ if you saw the mountain of paperwork Leon left me-"

His violet eyes avert away from the flustered Champion, as he scoffs at her, midsentence. A smirk plays on his lips, as Gloria narrows her eyes and shoots him a deafening glare.

Before Gloria can retort, a screeching noise resounds in the air and the two bickering trainers stare at the origin of the disturbance. Opal stood from her chair, with her teacup emptied and a few sweets nibbled on. "It seems like I must take my leave now," She takes her strides in full, quick steps. "As much as I would love to join you two for dinner, the sweets have filled me to my fullest."

"Ms. Opal―"

"Opal―!"

"Now, now, don't you worry about me." Opal shoots Bede a knowing grin, her icy blue eyes twinkling with anticipation. "I'll retire early for tonight, but please... _enjoy yourselves_."

Before Bede and Gloria could protest any further, Opal shuffles off and slams the door behind her. A peal of cheery laughter reverberated from behind the door and quickly dissipated into the distance.

Silence befalls between the two. They always had dinner together, often bickering upon nonsense, with Opal chuckling in-between jabs. But this would be the first rendezvous with just the two of them. They were alone this time, just the two of them.

Bede awkwardly scratches his head, cheeks flushing at Opal's comment; Gloria twirls her choppy locks around her index finger, her long lashes fluttering at the same rate as her quickened heartbeat.

"...Well, I made some curry, if you would like some!" Gloria was the first to break the silence, hopping over and repositioning herself at the large pot at the small dining table. Her anxiety is quelled by the warmth of the pot, sitting upon a Rolycoly hot plate. She peels the lid from the pot and inhales a long whiff, "Some of my finest work, if I do say so myself."

Bede grumbles a low, "Curry again?" But approaches the table nonetheless, picking up an empty plate and piles the curry onto his plate with a wooden ladle. Gloria muffles a small giggle; as much as he complains, Bede always consumes more than he insists. He spoons some of the curry into his mouth, and his violet eyes brighten at the flavor. He picks up another spoonful without hesitation and continues to chew with vigor. "Mm... it's different this time. Mushroom? I like this more than the last one."

"Right?! I'm still perfecting it, but I thought the texture and the flavors of the berries were a great match this time!" Excitement rose in her vocals, her eyes sparkling at Bede's comment. "Oh, I'm so glad you like it, I thought of you while I was making it!"

"...Arceus, you're so..." He obscures his face with the back of his hand, embarrassment blazing on his cheeks and redness flaring up to his ears. Suddenly, he becomes hyper fixated on anything but Gloria. His eyes locate the teapot, and he pours warm tea into two empty cups. He shoves one cup towards Gloria as he takes a sip from his own cup, still avoiding eye contact. "It wasn't even a compliment..."

"It's the closest I'll ever get from you, so I'll take it!" She beams.

He sighs into his cup and takes a look out of his window. 

The days of long, sunny afternoons were fleeting, as the seasons shift to its chillier days. The brilliant rays of sunlight were no more, and in its place was a dark canvas, freckled with twinkles of little stars.

 _It's getting late sooner, hmm._ Bede veers his attention back to the chirpy Champion, as she heaps spoonfuls of curry with joy. Concern shrouds his thoughts as he thoughtlessly speaks his next words.

"Shouldn't you be leaving soon?" 

"What?" A crestfallen expression adorns her face, her brown eyes flicker with hurt. 

"No, I meant like..." He sighs with defeat. "It's getting late. I can call a Flying Taxi for you."

"Oohh! Aw, Bede, you don't have to!" Gloria laughs, jovial laughter and expression restored.

Bede feels his heartbeat quicken at her glimmering smile. He can't help but stare at the way her eyes crinkle at the corners, the way her lips curl and dimple at the ends, or how her choppy brown locks looks so soft against her equally delicate skin.

_...What the hell am I doing._

He quickly catches himself staring and rips his vision away, directing his attention to his half-empty tea and gulping the rest in one go.

"―After all, I'm staying here tonight!" 

He spits out his tea.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what im doing please help
> 
> i love this pairing so much i dont think im doing it justice sadijasi
> 
> *squishes bedes face* i love you my son please be happy


End file.
